This project will develop an anti-infective coating for central venous catheters. Although STS and others have made significant advances in the development of anti-infective medical devices in the field, devices currently on the market can be further optimized for patient safety and efficacy. One commercial device that has demonstrated a reduction in infection rates uses a combination of antibiotics (rifampin and minocycline} as the active agents on the catheter surface. However, the widespread use of the product may further contribute to the development of drug resistant organisms. Another coated device on the market, using an active agent combination of silver sulfadiazine and chlorhexidine, has shown limited efficacy in clinical studies and was associated with hypersensitivity reactions in patients because of the presence of chlorhexidine. STS has produced experimental coated catheters, which demonstrate effective antimicrobial drug release for up to 30 days against typical organisms associated with CVC nosocomial infections, without using antibiotics. In vitro and in vivo tests suggested that the product performed better than commercially available products. STS will optimize the coatings, and evaluate efficacy and toxicology using chemical, in vitro and in vivo tests, including a biofilms formation study at the Center for Biofilms Engineering. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Hospital-acquired nosocomial infections associated with central venous catheters remain a grave concern. The proposed device, for an increased per-device manufacturing cost of a few dollars, can potentially reduce this infection rate thereby saving lives and significantly reducing hospital costs. Following the launch of this product into a very broad market, a number of similar intravascular devices may be released based upon the same core technology developed under this grant.